Hooked
by LilyBea
Summary: A rather heated night out for Patsy and Delia


Patsy had agreed to go out with Delia that evening to their local pub as they had both been on a long 12 hour shift. It was nice for them both to have some time to themselves without getting distracted by others.

Delia opened the door to the pub and stood back allowing for Patsy to go in first. "Ladies first Pats." Delia smiled making Patsy giggle and carefully followed Patsy into the pub. Closing the door behind them both.

"Patsy could I get you a drink? You deserve one after a hard day at work." Delia said smiling as she gestured the way to the bar with her hand.

Patsy looked at Delia and stood close to her. "Please Delia. A G&T please. You have no idea with Cynthia gone our work load has doubled." She said and squeezed Delia's arm looking at her again. "I'll be getting is a table."

Delia stood still for a minute. "I can quite imagine how busy it is." Delia smiled back and covered Patsy's hand with hers. "A table will be lovely thank you." Delia let go gently and walked over to the bar.

"Thank you for offering to get drinks." Patsy said as Delia was still in ear reach. She looked around slowly and caught the sight of a small table in the corner of the room, watching Delia shyly getting the drinks.

Delia looked back at Patsy and mouthed 'no problem' from the bar. It didn't take long for the drinks and Delia brought them over to the table, gently putting them down in front of Patsy.

Patsy moved over so Delia could sit down next to her. Patsy had picked a perfect table as it was not very visible from all areas of the pub. Patsy reached down and took a sip of her drink. For a few minutes they both just say there in silence admiring each other's company. Delia looked up and grinned at Patsy who was trying to dip down to Delia's height. Delia broke the silence. "You are looking very pretty tonight Patsy. Stunning as always." She whispered and moved closer.

Patsy felt a blush run up her neck and into her cheeks. She turned to Delia and tried to move a little closer. Taking their hands in the meantime and entwining their fingers together. "I can say the same for you Deels. You're beautiful." She said dipping her head a little more.

Delia could feel her cheeks beginning to burn as they turned a brighter colour red. "Thank you Pats." Delia smiled and squeezed their hands together. Running her thumb across Patsy's hand.

"You're welcome Deels." Patsy whispered and leaned her head in closer. "It's a good job it's nearly deserted in here." Patsy looked around again looking to see if anyone was watching.

"Yes it is rather empty. However I still can't take you out for a dance or show you how much I love you." Delia mumbled nervously looking down. Patsy smiled sadly and pulled Delia into her arms. "I know how much you love me Deels. I know."

It brought tears to Delia's eyes as she hugged Patsy back tightly. "Maybe you could pop back to mine after our drinks? We could both do with a rest." Delia whispered into Patsy's arm.

Patsy squeezed Delia's back ever so gently and pulled back. She cupped Delia's face with her hand. "I would love to. I love you Delia." Patsy said tucking loose hair behind her ear.

Delia giggled and wiped her tears away. "I love you too Patsy. Very much so." Delia said wanting to kiss Patsy with an urge. Although she held back and took a big sip of her drink. "I better drink this up then." She smiled.

Patsy let her hand drop so she could rest it on Delia's knee. She took a sip from her drink too. "Are your roommates out?" She questioned Delia hoping they would be.

Delia could feel a warm but soothing hand on her leg causing her to grin. "Yes of course they are." She leaned to Patsy's ear "thank goodness." She giggled.

Patsy grinned and moved forward. She gently took Delia and kissed her slowly pulling her close. Patsy gently deepened the kiss and squeezed Delia's waist.

Delia enjoyed this new boldness that over came Patsy. She pulled back quickly and whispered "we have to be careful. Let's take this somewhere else." She stood up and took Patsy's hand pulling her with her.

Patsy grabbed her stuff quickly and got up to hold Delia's hand. "I know we do. It makes me so angry." She smiled gently then walked out of the pub with Delia's hand tucked in her arm. This made Delia pick up the pace as she wanted to get to her dorm quicker. "It makes me angry too Pats. But it'll be worth it." She smiled reassuringly.

Patsy sighed. "We have to do everything in secret. I just want to show you off Deels." She said matching the pace of Delia's. They soon reached the nursing home in a record time.

"I want to show you off too. But I don't want to see you behind bars now do I?" She said sadly and quickly fondled for her keys to her room. Patsy held the door for Delia this time. "I don't want either of us behind bars." She said and closed the door quickly behind them.

Delia turned to Patsy. "Hush now. We are together now." She said rubbing her arm gently. "Just the two of us."

Patsy grabbed Delia and pushed her against her door. "Hmm just the two of us." She grinned and held her arms down. This made Delia rather short of her breath and she pushed back against Patsy. Kissing her hard on the mouth. Delia could no longer resist it as they were finally alone.

Patsy pushed Delia's cardigan off her shoulders and kissed her back passionately. "I want you." Delia whispered between kisses. "Now-" she trailed off and pulled at Patsy's dress.

Patsy whirled them both around the room and pushed Delia down on the bed. She grazed Delia's lips with her own. "I want you." She murmured and slowly unbuttoned Delia's dress.

Delia deepened the kiss and allowed Patsy to strip her carefully. Delia soon pulled at Patsy's dress and undid each button with care. She gently pulled the remaining material and let it fall to the floor leaving Patsy exposed before her.

Patsy stared down at Delia and panted. "You're so beautiful." She whispered and kissed Delia hard. Letting her hands roam across Delia's body. Causing Delia to moan.

Delia reached down and pulled Patsy at the bottom, guiding Patsy to straddle her waist before resuming their kiss again. A hand slid up Patsy's back and undid her bra. Causing her breasts to bounce freely in front of Delia's face.

This was a first for them both. Many nights had Delia laid awake thinking and wanting Patsy to be with her. Delia had found ways of touching herself that brought so much pleasure she would climax within minutes. She had yet to find Patsy's soft spots and weaknesses.

Patsy tried to suppress a moan and she squeezed Delia's breasts through her bra. She pulled Delia up a little and unclipped her bra strap and pulled it off. Exposing a bare chest beneath her.

Delia trailed kisses down Patsy's neck to her chest where she found two rather pert breasts. Delia took Patsy's nipple in her mouth and lapped it with her tongue. Causing Patsy to groan. She pinched and caressed the other nipple with her fingers.

Patsy threaded her fingers through Delia's hair and pushed her down into the mattress. Patsy traced a hand down Delia's stomach and slowly pushed her underwear down between her legs.

Delia moaned as she felt Patsy's hand slowly tease her between her legs. She carefully opened them allowing Patsy more access. Delia lifted a leg and hooked Patsy's underwear between her toes and slid them off her bottom and down past her knees. Waiting for Patsy to kick them off.

Patsy took the lead and pulled Delia up with her so they were sitting. Patsy gently hooked her leg around Delia's and pressed down hard against her core causing them to meet and both moan loudly. Delia's head fell back and she let out an almighty groan as they both picked up a steady rhythm. Delia grabbed Patsy by the hips digging in her nails playfully to add to the force as their cores hit one another.

Patsy was struggling as she had never felt this amazing before. The way their bodies moved against one another felt so perfect. They both felt complete.

Patsy bit down on Delia's collarbone adding to the pleasure that both riddled their bodies. She gently trailed down to Delia's breasts and teased them with her tongue. Patsy moaned and intensified her movements. This pushed Delia over the edge as she screamed out and climaxed between them both. Her body felt limp and she lost her grip on Patsy's waist falling back onto the mattress.

Patsy felt Delia shaking and came a few moments after her screaming her name. Patsy held onto Delia and let herself drop gently. She crawled down between their bodies and licked Delia clean.

Delia continued to pant and pulled Patsy up for a kiss. She soon deepened the kiss and grinned as she could taste herself on Patsy's lips. "I love you Pats." She whispered.

Patsy curled herself around Delia and kissed her back gently. "I love you too Deels." She said and cuddled her tightly. Their legs tangled between one another as they both drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
